Here Comes the Bride?
by YukiraKing
Summary: Anything that can, will go wrong on Miyako's special day. But will her woeful tales be enough to convince another bride that she can go through with her own wedding or will it all go to waste?
1. Musical Crisis

**Y/N:** Wow, okay, so this one has actually been written for awhile. We were writing it as we were writing arc 5 of Digimon Adventure 04, but we wanted to wait to put it up. Between now and new years, you will have all of this story, and quite a few more one shots, as we work our way through writing arcs 1 and 2 of Digimon Adventure 05. We're hoping to be able to keep ahead of the story this time around, as we try and cram in all of the previous plot points that need ending, and a whole slew of new ones. It'll be different than the last two, but we think—and hope—that it will be better too. But enough of 05. We're here to read about a Very Digi-Wedding. You know Miyako accepted Ken's proposal, and now, we get to see that what all can—and will—go wrong! Enjoy.

**U/N:**This is the first chapter in our in-between story! It's obviously about Ken and Miyako's wedding, with flashes to the future so yoou can get a little hint of what might happen. You're welcome :P I hope you like it... i personally do. i think it's much better than "how iori met their mother" anyway...

**Title: ****Here Comes the Bride?**

**By: Yukira and Urazamay King**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Part 1: Musical Crisis**

_**Miyako:**_

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining; there wasn't a single cloud in the endless blue sky. I was a room in the upper part of the church, with two of the three bridesmaids, and the bride herself. The ceremony was to be held in less than an hour's time, and the bride was freaking out.

"It's not going to work," she said frantically. "It just will not work. I didn't even remember anything blue. How could I forget that? No. It's probably just best to just call this thing off. It's not meant to happen. This is a sign."

"Hikari," Sora said sighing. "That's not a sign. It's just a small bought of forgetfulness. On my part. I designed this outfit, didn't I? I'm the one that made that dress, the one that bought those shoes, lent you that necklace, hunted through your mother's storage closet to find your grandmother's old earrings. It's my fault that I didn't get anything blue."

"Sora, you're just trying to talk me out of this," Hikari said, tossing herself onto a chair.

"Stand up," Sora said quickly. "You're going to wrinkle that dress!"

"If I'm not getting married in it, it won't matter," she said.

"Hey," I told her. "None of that. You were at my wedding. Did I call it quits?"

"No," she admitted. "But Miyako, your wedding was a train wreck from the start. You didn't even have that much of a lead up."

"We were engaged for a little over a year," I said defensively. "Ken and I just didn't tell you all until four months to the wedding. We didn't want you to talk us out of it."

"I would have tried," Sora said with a sigh. "I didn't want anyone to get married too young, especially when I didn't even help them get to that point."

"You were playing matchmaker back then, weren't you?" Hikari said teasingly.

"Oh yes I was," she said proudly. "And it worked, for Koushiro anyway."

"One more success than anyone else," Kurayami told her, inflating her ego a little bit. She'd gone through a rough patch back then, and any praise over her crest really made her day, even now, years later.

"Well, I would've helped you," Sora said with a pout.

"But you didn't trust me enough to set me on anyone else?" Kurayami asked.

"Yeah," Sora said. "You can't blame me though. You were absolutely terrifying."

"Still are, sometimes," Hikari teased.

I looked in the mirror, making sure everything was in place. The light pink dress was very modest, with an empire waste, for Mimi in particular, and the dress draped out from there. It was light and fun and cute, the definition of Hikari. She'd really done a great job at picking them out. It didn't even clash with my violet hair, which was a plus. There were heels, but nothing too steep, Hikari wanted them to be practical as well as beautiful. It didn't stop Sora from picking out a dramatic pair for Hikari though. They were white, and had a Mary-Jane strap, giving them a look of innocence, despite the four inch heels. Hikari was horrified when she first saw them, but after months and months of practice, had decided she'd be able to walk down the aisle in them—so long as she had a slightly less dangerous pair to wear at the reception.

Sora worked hard to ensure that each bridesmaid looked different than the others, but still looked uniform. That was how I ended up with a delicate headband holding back my bangs—my standard way of styling my hair—which had yellow and pink flowers weaved in and around it. Kurayami had bangle bracelets around her wrist, and a single clip in her hair. It had one pink and one yellow flower on it. Sora kept her hair free of flowers, and wore a necklace instead, and Mimi—wherever she was—had a complicated hairstyle that Sora had way too much fun with. There were loads of flowers in it. Hikari however just had her simple veil overtop of an even more complex style with lots of twists and braids.

Our bouquets were on a small table beside the door, along with a small basket of rose petals for the flower girl—who had yet to show up.

There was a small knock on the door, causing the four of us girls to look at it. When no one made a move to open it, I sighed dramatically and went to it.

"We're decent," I said rolling my eyes, when I opened it. There was Koushiro with a sheepish smile, standing on the other side.

"You've got lipstick, right there, did you know?" Sora said and pointed to the corner of his mouth, which he immediately began wiping away.

"She does that on purpose," he said conspiratorially.

"Come now," Sora said. "She's just marking you as hers."

"She doesn't even need to do that though," he said. He was adorable when he talked about Mimi. "Don't most women wear lipstick that doesn't come off nowadays?"

"She thinks it's funny," Hikari said.

"It is," Kurayami joked. "Mostly because you never notice."

His face flushed bright red.

"Mimi sent me for her shoes," he said, trying to contain his blush.

"Aren't you a sweetheart, getting her shoes for her," Hikari said teasingly.

"It'd tire her out to get them," he said. "She avoids stairs when she can."

"Girls as pregnant as she is tend to do that," Sora said. "I saw she forgot them. I was going to bring them to her, honest. Hikari is just being a little difficult."

"Oh?" Jou said, coming up behind Koushiro, holding the little flower girl's hand.

"Hello Emiko!" I said happily.

"Aunty Miyako," she cheered, running over to me. "You look real pretty today."

"Not as pretty as you do," I told her.

"She's demanding we call of the wedding," Sora continued.

"No!" Emiko shouted. "I won't be flower girl any more. I want to be the flower girl. I look fantastic in this dress." That she did...

"You will," I reassured her. "Because Hikari is just being silly."

"Silly, am I?" Hikari said.

"Yes," Sora said. "Because I have a blue ribbon right here that we're going to weave into your hair; it'll be gorgeous, and it's blue, so you didn't forget it."

"I still forgot," Hikari insisted, fidgeting in her chair.

"What did I say about sitting down," Sora commanded.

"Not to," Hikari said with a sigh, pulling herself to her feet. Sora then climbed onto the chair, so she could work the ribbon into her hair without rumpling the dress she'd worked on for weeks.

"So you're not calling off the wedding," I said, not asked.

"But—" she said.

"One thing has gone wrong," Kurayami said. "That's nothing."

"Yeah," Jou said with a laugh. "Remember my little sister's wedding?"

I knew he said little sister just to get in my good books. I couldn't glare at him when he did that. It made me feel special to have him as my big brother after all.

"It was a disaster," Koushiro said.

Him I did glare at.

"I only speak the truth," he said defensively. I rolled my eyes. He was right after all.

"It didn't go downhill until right before the rehearsal," I said.

"Story time!" Emiko demanded with a grin. "I want a story."

"Emiko," Jou said.

"It's alright," Hikari said. "It'll make me feel better I suppose."

"Yeah, let's laugh at my special day," I joked, glad that she wasn't going to be backing out, and that her panic attack seemed to be over. "Well, the rehearsal was at seven, and at six thirty, I got a phone call…."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do it?" I shrieked. "You can't do this to me now. Yes, I realize it's hard to play with one man short, but do you really need a bass? Yeah, well, see if I give your name out when people ask!"

"What's wrong sweetheart," Ken said coming up behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"The band just called," I said. "They can't make it. Their bass player was in a car accident. He can't play 'cause he's in a coma. They doubt he'd be awake by tomorrow, let alone able to play. What are we going to do?"

"These things happen," Ken said. "We'll figure something out."

"These _things_ aren't supposed to happen on my wedding day," I said. I was ready to cry. Everything had been perfect up until that moment. We'd spent eight months being engaged without telling anybody, just wrapped up in the bliss of it all, and then the last four months were a rush of excitement and preparations. Everything had been booked for ages. And now this!

"What are we going to do," I cried. "We can't get anybody else now. There's not enough notice. We won't know how good they are. We don't have time to go band hunting again. It took us three months to find this one."

"I know," he said, rubbing my back. "We'll figure something out. For now though, we have to run through the ceremony, so we know what happens and when. We'll deal with everything else afterwards."

"That'll just leave us with less time," I pointed out.

"But we've got everybody waiting for us right now. We can't keep them waiting much longer," he said.

"Fine," I sighed. "But if we can't find a band, it's your fault."

"Okay, it'll be my fault," he said.

We made our way to the ceremony site only for me to discover that he was right. Everyone was there waiting for us. My bridesmaids, his groomsmen, the officiate, friends that weren't really a part of the event but wanted to share this day with us as well. I reluctantly let go of Ken's hand and walked over to my maid-of-honour.

* * *

"That was me, sweetheart," Hikari interrupted, patting Emiko on the top of her head. I rolled my eyes. If these people intended to scatter interjections throughout this story, we might miss Hikari's wedding, and while at the moment, that was what she wanted, I could tell she was just nervous. I'd been there after all, and I was a natural panic. I could see the signs.

"Like how Miss Kurayami is yours?" Emiko asked to clarify. Miss Kurayami? She _had_ to spend less time with Natsuni.

"Yes," Hikari said. "Now let's listen to the story?"

Emiko nodded her head vigorously.

* * *

Hikari was waiting with Momoe, my only other bridesmaid. Ken and I had decided to keep it simple, because we _were_ so young. We didn't want any of our older, more traditional relatives to complain about frivolities and other such nonsense.

"Here comes the bride," Hikari sang excitedly. "You're about to rehearse your marriage! Isn't this exciting?"

"Nerve wracking actually," I said.

"Are you sure you're ready then?" Momoe asked. I didn't glare at her as I might have if it were Mom or Chiziru. Momoe was being sincere in her questioning. The others were critical about the whole thing. Mom was upset with Momoe still about not sharing the knowledge of Emiko's conceiving, and that I'd chosen her over Chiziru was a strike against me. Well, that and deciding to get married at twenty years old. She thought I was throwing my life away on some boy. What she didn't understand, was that this wasn't just some boy. This was Ken. And if I could love him this much even after watching him join the side of evil, I wasn't about to fall out of love with him any time soon.

Of course she didn't exactly remember our brief break up there because of the Queen's spell.

But that was beside the point. Chiziru was now the golden daughter. _Chiziru!_

"I'm ready to be married to him," I told her. "I'm just not so sure about the public ceremony."

"It's not too late to back out of it," Momoe said. When she saw my eyes narrowing, she hastened to add. "The ceremony, I mean. You don't need one. You just need to say the vows and sign the registry. And you have to have two witnesses to sign as well. None of this big fanfare is necessary."

"But if I cancel it, Mom's going to think she's won. And I don't care who all sees me get married. It could be a bunch of strangers in the park for all I care," I said. "It's not so much the people watching me, it's the part where Mr Watanabe has to ask if anyone objects that worries me. Mom and Dad are going to do it. I know they will. And when asked for a reason, they'll say we're too young and we're throwing away any chance we have of a future. I can just see it."

"They won't," Hikari said soothingly, but she didn't understand. It wasn't her family. She didn't realize how strained everything was, with the surprise baby and the surprise wedding. Mom and Dad were worried about what surprise Chiziru or Mantarou could spring on them next.

"She's right," Momoe said. "They wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of all of those people. They have their honour to uphold, and Mr Watanabe won't be able to accept that as a reason anyway. I'm fairly certain that part is only so people can stop an illegal wedding, like if some guy has a wife already that he keeps locked in his attic 'cause she's insane and tries to get married again anyway, or if two sixteen year olds try and get married without parental consent."

"Thanks," I told her in a whisper.

"Gotta protect my baby sister," she said with a wink.

"Momoe!" Jou called. "Emiko's getting fussy. I think she wants you."

"I'll be back," she said with a sigh. Having a baby was hard on her and Jou. Jou was still in school. Momoe had taken a year off, to care for Emiko, and Mom and Dad worried that she would never return to school. And since the way she was talking at the moment sounded like she was taking another year off, I didn't think their worries were too far off.

* * *

"Emiko was too young to leave with a nanny," Jou said.

"She was a year and a bit," I said. "And you could have left her with her grandparents."

"She went back to school later, didn't she? It worked out just fine," Jou said firmly.

"I know," I said. "I told you, it seemed like they were right…"

"Mom wasn't smart when I was born?" Emiko asked.

"She was brilliant," Jou said.

"Then why did she have to go to school?"

I had to push on with the story before I started laughing. But it was so cute.

* * *

"Attention," Mr Watanabe called. Everyone stopped talking and turned to him. "We have a wedding tomorrow, so it might be best if we start rehearsing. We can't have anyone forgetting what to do tomorrow."

No. We couldn't. I would probably have a heart attack if that happened. My wedding day was supposed to be perfect. A sort of perfect that just wouldn't work without a band…but I'd have to make do with whatever we could get.

The sort of mindless following that a rehearsal called for was exactly what I needed to keep myself from going into full out panic mode.

I watched as Mr Watanabe led Ken, Daisuke and Iori over to their positions. Emiko was crying in Jou's arms in one of the pews, because Mr Watanabe had sent Momoe back over to Hikari and me. Our other friends were sitting around Jou, waiting to watch the rehearsal. As I was walking down the aisle—walking down the aisle! I was so thrilled to say that—I saw Mimi give Koushiro a strange look. She pointed to her eyes, and then pointed her fingers towards him. It was the "I'm watching you" symbol. And she had her game face on. But I didn't know what it was about, and I couldn't really care less at that moment. I was walking through the steps of getting married.

* * *

"What _was_ it about?" Sora asked her best friend.

"It was rather embarrassing actually," Koushiro told her. "I don't really intend to elaborate."

"Spoil sport," she teased.

* * *

The actual marrying part wasn't really run through. We'd met up with Mr Watanabe earlier that day to go through the lines. He'd insisted upon it when he found out our friends would be watching. He said something about keeping it fresh. I personally didn't think they'd care if we ran through the vows both days, but I figured I'd let him be in charge. It left us more time to try and find a new band.

It wasn't really until we were almost finished that the whole band situation really hit me hard. I'd been a little excited about the whole running-through-my-wedding-and-my-parents-weren't-there-to-mess-it-up thing to worry about it.

But as Mr Watanabe said "And then the band will start to play, and I will announce you as Mr and Mrs Ichijouji, and you will start walking back down the aisle. You can do that now. You might also wish to run through it with your band, should they arrive," I started to freak out.

"There won't be any music," I whispered, clutching Ken's arm. "There won't be any music and we'll have to walk all the way back in silence, and I'll have to walk out without anything, and I'll be able to hear all of the comments about how we're way too young to get married, because there won't be music to drown it out. It will be horrible. And everyone will really think we're too young for this, because they'll think we aren't financially stable enough to even hire a band!"

"Miyako, honey," Ken said, running his hand down my arm, pulling me into a one armed hug. "No one is going to think that. Especially since that's not what happened. And I'd like to see them say something that you won't have a completely honest comeback for. If they don't support us, then they shouldn't be here."

I knew he was right. If they didn't want to support us, they didn't have to come to witness the event. But it was my parents that I was worried about, and they wouldn't miss their daughter's wedding for the world. Even if they didn't support the timing of it. Or really who I was marrying. Or that it was me and not Momoe, who they were determined to marry off soon, so as to protect her already damaged 'honour'.

They didn't know what honour was. I did of course. It was my crest, and I'd learned a lot about it in the past four years. Family honour, in the sense they were thinking, was not honour. It was about saving face, making sure no one had anything to insult about your family. But honour, was sticking up for what was right, doing everything the right way, no cheating, no stealing, no black mailing. No guilt trips. Mom and Dad really needed to learn that lesson.

* * *

"Did they learn that lesson?" Emiko asked.

"They did," I told her. "It just took them a little while. Like school. You learn, but-"

"But it lasts for forever..." Emiko sighed.

* * *

"You guys okay?"

I turned to see Yamato was standing there. He was the only one to have noticed my little panic episode, and I was immensely grateful for that.

"Not exactly," Ken said, clearly trying to walk on eggshells. He didn't want to set me off again. It was sweet, but I'm not nearly so delicate.

"Everything is definitely not okay," I told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I found it odd, since Sora seemed fond of insulting him, and his need for careful planning, that he was offering at all. Maybe I should've ignored a few more of Sora's lectures.

"Tell him," I told Ken, when I found I couldn't. I wanted to cry, but Mimi was very consistent in telling me not to cry before my wedding. I didn't want to wake up with red puffy eyes that would be hard to conceal.

"Our band cancelled on us due to a comatose bass player," Ken explained. "She's a little upset about it."

"I understand," Yamato said nodding his head. "The band is kind of important I take it?"

"Really vital for the ceremony," I said. "And the only entertainment for the reception."

"Yeah," Yamato said. "Important. So you're going to need one then."

"Yes," Ken said. "We're going to call around tonight, but we aren't very hopeful."

"Well, you do that," Yamato said. "And if you can't find anybody, give me a call. I could get my band to do it if you can't find anybody else. I mean, our music isn't stereotypical wedding material, but it's better than nothing, right?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that though better than nothing his music would be way too loud in my opinion to play at our wedding. But one look at Ken made me reconsider. His eyes had lit up brightly. Here Yamato was, offering to play our music for us—without actually asking for payment I noticed—on our wedding day, with incredibly short notice, and he was bringing the rest of his band with him. The Teenage Wolves, currently one of Japan's hottest music groups, who have sold out concerts everywhere they go. At our wedding…where the groom was a huge closet fan. Honestly, Ken sang their songs everywhere, and he and his mom went to concerts together. They loved this band. The fact that we were close friends of the lead singer seemed to embarrass Ken though, so he'd never tell him that.

It was too good to be true for Ken.

So, instead of telling him we'd let him know, I just nodded and gave him a smile. "That would be great," I told him.

He nodded, patted me on the shoulder and told me to "Hang on. Things are going to be alright." And then he left us on our own to figure out what to do next.

**Next on A Very Digi-Wedding: **Sora takes over the telling, but can this story really calm Hikari's nerves enough to go through with her wedding? Only time will tell, and the next chapter!


	2. Readying the Bride

**Y/N:** It's my brother's turn this time, with Sora taking the lead. What else could possibly go wrong for Miyako? Or perhaps the better question, is what won't?

**U/N:** Sooo this is Sora's chapter of the wedding, and the day OF the wedding itself is beginning :D I kind of like these middle stories because they give us a chance to experiment with the characters, and also catch up with them, so the possibilities are almost endless.

I wrote this a while ago, so I'm not even really sure how well it is written... and I'm fairly certain I only used Sora and Miyako, furthering their friendship, which I happen to be a fan of.

I also just realized that this... is the only time Sora is single! D: I must change this! We do, after all need to strengthen her into an actual character instead of a boring damsel who so annoyingly shifts from soccer girl to a fashion diva... but whatever-not dissing the epilogue, because if i did then i'd be here all night, and I have a one shot to write... I hope you like this though :) Enjoy and review :D

**Title: ****Here Comes the Bride?**

**By: Yukira and Urazamay King**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Part 2: Readying the Bride**

_**Sora:**_

"There," Miyako said with a smile as I finished weaving the blue ribbon through Hikari's hair. "Do you feel better now?"

"I guess..." Hikari said, trying to sit down again. I stopped her and pulled her back to her feet shaking my head.

"Good." Miyako smiled, "Because no matter how bad things seem to get, there's always a solution waiting just around the corner."

"That's not necessarily true," Koushiro pointed out, sitting next to Kurayami on the sofa at the other side of the room. Everyone, including Emiko who was sitting on Miyako's lap glared at him. "Well it's true. If either of you died then the wedding will be cancelled."

"Well then she can marry someone else!" Emiko cheered.

"I'd rather she didn't." I said flatly, sitting next to Koushiro on the arm of the sofa as Jou took the seat I had been standing on. "We've gone through enough of Hikari's potential suitors."

"Well," Jou said, "It's not up to us. It's up to Hikari. Are you sure you picked the right guy?" Everyone turned to look at Hikari who didn't hesitate in nodding.

"I'm more than sure." She said. "Positive. It's the only thing I really _am_ sure about."

"Well that's good." Koushiro smiled, "I'm happy for you both."

"Oh my god!" Hikari said suddenly, "I have to pee."

"So... go pee..." Jou said simply.

"It's not that simple!" Miyako said quickly, "It's a giant dress!"

"And I'm not allowed to sit down!" Hikari threw her hands in the air. "I'm going to have to hold it in forever! I'm not going to make it. I'm going to pee in the middle of taking my vows. I'm going to pee my pants."

"But you're not wearing pants, so it's okay!" Emiko corrected.

"Yeah, so I'll just be standing in a puddle of my own pee!" Hikari groaned.

"Calm down!" I called to her, "It's okay! We can help you go pee! It'll be simple enough." I shook my head, "Miyako didn't tell you enough stories to calm you down clearly if you're freaking out over peeing."

"Well, yeah, I'm still a little nervous." Hikari admitted.

"Well... I'll tell you this secret. Miyako made me swear to never tell anyone." Miyako shot me a glare but I shook it off, it wasn't a big deal really, and if it would help Hikari... "So I'd finally come to Miyako with her dress..."

* * *

I knocked on the door quickly and excitedly and waited impatiently for Miyako to open the door to her dressing room. The door flung open within two seconds and I hurried into the room. Miyako was watching me, her eyes wide with anticipation as I hug the dress on the coat rack and unzipped the cover, pulling the dress out of the black slip. And I spun around and let the dress twirl with me. Miyako was smiling like a fool, her hair tied up in a white towel.

"Sora, it's _beautiful_!" Miyako called to me as the ivory dress stopped spinning. It was a simple ball gown with lace straps that covered her shoulders and a lacy pattern across the front and down the side. I had spent over a month on the dress, and I was very proud of it. Miyako's smile fell though as she stared at it. "It took you long enough." She growled as she took the dress from me and ran toward the rustic styled changing screen. The wood it was carved from was stained to a red-brown.

I rolled my eyes but said nothing to her snappy behaviour as she frantically threw her clothes off. She had been wearing only a robe so it didn't take her long to walk back into the room with the dress on. She was smiling like a crazed lunatic as she spun in a circle and stopped in front of the mirror. "Sora..."

"I know, it's beautiful." I smiled to her standing next to her.

"I know I am." She said with a sigh.

Again, I rolled my eyes, but I was suddenly jumping back as Miyako barked to me.

"WHAT are you wearing?"

I looked down to myself and laughed nervously, I was wearing fuzzy pink pants with cats all over them and a simple white tank top underneath my black coat. "Pyjamas..."

"You're going to my wedding in pyjamas?" Miyako shot to me.

"No!" I said quickly, "I just haven't changed yet—or done my hair, you see—"

"I haven't done my hair." Miayko said, a strange look upon her face as she slowly reached up to grab the wet towel. She pulled it roughly from her head and let her mostly dry hair cascade down next to her face. "My hair needs to be done."

"It's okay Miyako!" I told her, "We'll do that right now! There's still two hours until the wedding starts, and your hair can't be that hard to pull off—in fact I know it won't be. I was the one who decided what your hair would be like!" Miyako nodded as I grabbed her hand. "It is okay." She nodded nervously and let me lead her toward the washroom. It was large enough for me to drag a chair in and force her to sit down.

I plugged in the hair dryer and started drying her hair quickly using the old brush Miyako handed to me and pulled it through the knotted violet locks.

* * *

"No offense Sora, but I really don't care about how you did her hair." Hikari said slowly, pacing the room, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as her large princess dress pushed past everyone on her way to calm down.

"Okay, I dried it, curled it and put it up; put the veil in, it was pretty." I said quickly.

* * *

"Thank you so much Sora!" Miyako had smiled staring at herself in the mirror as she sat in the chair and clapped her face. "I'm beautiful again!"

"You always were." I told her with a smile, "Now that this is done, I really need to go get ready..." I told her.

"Right, thanks again!" She said with a smile as she took a deep breath.

I turned to leave the room just as Miyako went to stand up and my heart fell.

_Riiiiip. _

"SORA!" Miyako screamed, "SORA I'M DYING!" She pushed past me and ran from the washroom, a rip down the side of her dress, "I CAN'T GET MARRIED! MY DRESS! MY DRESS IS RUINED!"

"Calm down!" I yelled to her, "Calm down Miyako! I can fix it! I can fix it!"

Miyako suddenly let out a loud blood curdling scream as she stepped on the trim of her dress and fell face fist to the ground ripping the skirt part of the dress apart from the top in a very messy and ugly rip.

* * *

"And that's why you don't get to sit down." I said with a nod as Koushiro and Jou laughed loudly, pointing toward Miyako as she hid her reddening face in her hands.

"Did that really happen?" Hikari asked, smiling slightly.

"If I said no, would you believe me?" Miyako asked, looking up.

"Absolutely not." Hikari giggled, covering her mouth with her gloved hand.

* * *

And so there I was sitting next to a crying Miyako trying to comfort her as she whined about how her life was over. I was sewing the dress as quickly and carefully as I could, hoping against all odds that she wouldn't actually cancel the wedding. I'd never been to a wedding where I was as close to the bride as I was Miyako, and she didn't pick me as her maid of honour which was _fine_ I supposed, she was closer to Hikari having jogressed with her and everything...

"So I broke up with Kiyoshi." I told her simply. He was a boy I'd met in the past few months and started dating. He was nice and all, and he was in my class at college. He had spotted me crying one day over Yamato and since then we'd gotten really close and then even started dating...

"What?" Miyako asked me, shocked. "Why? I thought you two were perfect together!"

"Well apparently he had different plans." I told her. She had stopped crying already, wiping her face with the back of her hand and smearing her makeup. I decided against telling her just yet... I'd fix it in a bit. "He cheated on me with some girl. I don't even know who it was."

"He seemed so nice though..." Miyako said.

"Not everyone is as they seem." I told her.

"Well are you sad?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "No... But I'm a little nervous. This is the first time I've seen Yamato in almost a year." This was true, I'd been avoiding him and he'd been avoiding me, each of us would figure out which of the get-togethers the other was going to go to, and then we'd make excuses to avoid contact. But Ken and Miyako had insisted we both come to the wedding, and so we came... but I hadn't seen him yet.

"Well... just don't get into any arguments." She told me, "Not today."

"I won't, I promise." I told her, "It's not what I'm worried about anyway; it's more that we're going to be competing. When a couple breaks up and hasn't seen each other in a long time, it's always a little competition to see who is better off."

"Well clearly you!" Miyako smiled, "You had a boyfriend in the time between!"

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "Yamato has become a world famous rock star, and has finished his college studies and is now working on Astronaut training just because he can, and everyone in all of Japan knows his name. I had a boyfriend and he cheated on me..."

"Well... you've moved on Sora." She told me, "There's no need to be worried. The competition isn't real. You're both happy where your lives have taken you. It'll be fine."

"Well... if you say so." I told her as I finished up sewing the dress. "Here you are!" I told her with a smile, holding up the dress.

She grabbed it with crazed eyes and ran toward the changing screen to put it on as someone began knocking on the door. "Sora! Get the door!" She called to me.

I hurried toward the door and pulled it open where a smiling woman stood wearing a blue dress with a black cardigan and black shoes. She was holding a thin white box. She scanned her eyes over me as she took in my attire before stepping into the room.

"Who is it?" Miyako called from the other side of the room.

"It's me dear!" The woman called, setting the box down on the chair Miyako had just been sitting on, brushing her hair brown hair behind her ears.

"Oh!" Miyako said happily, "Mrs Ichijouji! Did you bring the gloves?"

"Yes dear," Ken's mother said with a smile. "Is everything going alright?"

"It is now!" Miyako said stepping out from the changing screen wearing her dress once again, her hair was done and she looked beautiful—except her face.

"Oh my dear!" Mrs Ichijouji gasped, "You need to fix your makeup!"

Miyako's face changed to panicked really quickly as I hurried toward my bag and pulled out my makeup. "It's okay! I'm here to save the day once again!" I smiled to her, dragging her toward the chair as I began wiping her face to start her makeup over again.

"You are very lucky to have a friend like Miss Takenouchi to be your Maid of honour." Mrs Ichijouji said.

"Oh she isn't my maid of honour." Miyako said.

There was an awkward silence where I smiled triumphantly. At least I wasn't the only one who thought I should have been. I was fixing everything and was awesome and I just knew it should have been me, but it was Miyako's choice... whatever.

As I was doing her lips there was a beep next to us and Miyako motioned for Mrs Ichijouji to follow the noise. She did so and found that it was Miyako's cell phone. "You have a message dear." She informed her. "Should I open it?"

Miyako nodded slowly.

Mrs Ichijouji read it slowly and her smile fell. "Apparently your florist cannot make it to the wedding today and is asking if tomorrow would be a better day."

"Obviously not." I said before Miyako could get a chance. "Can I see the phone?" I asked. I quickly dialled my mother's number and put the phone on speaker and returned to Miyako's face.

"Hello, Takenouchi's flowers, how may I help you?" My mom asked as she picked up the phone.

"Mom, I need turquoise and magenta flowers to Miyako's wedding. Now." I told her.

"Sora, I can't find turquoise flowers." She replied.

"Dye the white roses in the windowsill." I told her. I had memorized the shop, I knew what I was doing. "And bring them as fast as you can. You have an hour and a half."

"I'll see what I can do..." Mom told me.

"Good luck!" I shot to her as she hung up the phone. I finished with Miyako's make up, doing my best to cover the red puffy eyes that she had created by crying. I was awesome. She looked amazing.

"Now I just need my contacts." Miyako said calmly. I nodded and hurried toward the bathroom where I had seen the container, I grabbed them and hurried back. When I came back Miyako was putting her blue heels on, and already wearing the gloves that Mrs Ichijouji had brought her.

* * *

"See?" Hikari asked, "Miyako didn't forget something blue! I really think this is important."

"Well it isn't." Kurayami said calmingly, "Hikari, you have a blue ribbon now, its fine! You are going to go through with this wedding."

"Right..." Hikari said slowly.

* * *

And then Miyako screamed as she opened the container. I looked nervously toward them where there were two red circles inside.

"I HAVE DEMON CONTACTS!" Miyako screamed. "THEY ARE RED!"

"Miyako!" I told her quickly, "its okay!"

"Is it?" She asked, "How are you going to fix this one, oh powerful Sora? Are you going to paint them? How did this even happen?" She was standing now, pacing the room in a fit of rage and panic.

"Just wear your glasses." I told her, "You're beautiful Miyako."

Mrs Ichijouji nodded and handed the glasses to Miyako. Miyako slowly put them on and stared at herself in the mirror. "I am, aren't I?"

I nodded, slowly working my way to the door, "Well... I'm going to go now." I told her before something else could go wrong. There wasn't much more I would know how to fix...

"Thank you Sora!" She called to me as I slipped through the door. As I turned around I came face to face with Kurayami. Her hair was loose and her dress was black and had a spider web pattern across it. It wasn't exactly fit for a wedding I thought, but she looked pretty none the less.

"Oh hello Miss Taken—er... Sora..." She said, correcting herself before I had the chance. She was just getting used to using our first names. "Is Miyako inside?"

"Yes," I told her, "But if something else has gone wrong, I suggest you just pretend nothing happened and let it go."

"But it's a very big problem." She told me nervously.

"Then if you feel you have to tell her... be my guest... but I'm leaving." I told her. I turned and ran down the hallway, afraid that I would be called back to help again. As I looked over my shoulder I saw Kurayami enter the room and close the door.

**Next on Here Comes the Bride: **Kurayami has a little problem when she does her job a little…_too_ well.


	3. Guest Request

**Y/N:** It's his turn again this time, but I have to say, this chapter had me laughing more than the last one did. And it's like Ken's only contribution to the wedding too, which makes it even funnier…oh well. Review if you wish.

**U/N:** Uhhhhh Kurayami wasn't my favourite character at this point, but she, Michael and Willis now are. But that's subject to change with the amount of stuff I'm shoving toward Sora in an attempt to make her interesting. But you should like this. Becauase... uh... just do it. And review :P there's only... seven more days until Christmas which is the center point of our mass of chapters, one shots and shizz going up. Sooo look forward to that-oh and the fact that it's Christmas-that's always nice too :P  
But there's... 3 more wedding chapters, and four more one shots just in the second half of December, and then on New Years there are like... four one shots? And of course the first chapter of 05... Lot's of stuff. CHAPTERS ARE EVERYWHERE! I feel like they're flying our of everything like Harry's Hogwarts letters. And there's even one on sunday! That one better be magical... it's like... your ticket to Hogwarts in terms of chapters.

I don't... even know what I'm saying, aha :P

**Title: ****Here Comes the Bride?**

**By: Yukira and Urazamay King**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Part 3: Guest Request**

_**Kurayami:**_

I opened the door to the dressing room and led Hikari back inside. Miyako and I had taken her to the washroom and left Sora, Jou and Koushiro with Emiko. But we were back now with a close call. We thought we'd run into the groom, but it had just been Taichi. He hugged Hikari awkwardly and then had run off without a word.

I turned to watch Hikari push her way through the doorway, her dress being far too poofy for its own good.

Hikari hurried back into the room and did a little spin. "Okay. So I think I'm ready for this wedding."

"Are you?" Koushiro and Jou asked eagerly.

"Well I'm still nervous." She said, "Obviously, but I think I can maybe go through with it."

"Well that's wonderful!" Miyako and Sora cheered.

"So I'm still the flower girl?" Emiko asked.

"Of course." Hikari smiled to her.

"I'm so happy that it gets to be me." Emiko explained, "I thought that maybe little Mai would get to be the flower girl!" She was referring to Miyako and Ken's daughter of course.

"She's only three years old though," Miyako said as she lifted Emiko onto her lap. "She couldn't do that! She's too little!"

"Well that's good!" Emiko smiled, "I knew it couldn't be Haruki because he's a boy, and he's the ring bearer anyway!" Everyone turned to me as I smiled. It was my baby boy, who was also three.

"Where is he anyway?" Miyako asked.

"With his father," I told her with a smile, "He likes to be with him a lot anyway, so it worked well. Is Mai with Ken as well?"

"With Momoe actually." Jou filled in, "That's why I'm here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Koushiro asked as he adjusted the pink shoes on his lap.

"I mean that Mai _hates_ me." Jou laughed, "She just keeps crying whenever I'm around."

"Sounds like Mimi." Koushiro joked, "She's so hormonal lately... pretty sure that baby is about to come... but she always finds something to cry about. Like these shoes..."

"Shouldn't you get those to her then?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nope. If I do that she'll just cry more about how thankful she is that I brought them to her."

Everyone laughed except Emiko who looked worried.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Sora asked.

"We could talk about what Kurayami had to tell Miyako." Hikari said, "It seems interesting." Hikari winked at me. She knew of course, she was involved...

"Oh it was!" I laughed.

"Well tell it then!" Emiko cheered.

"So back at the beginning of the day, before the whole thing with Sora..."

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?" Miyako asked me eyeing me worriedly. I had told her in the four months leading up to her wedding that I wanted to help in any way that I could. And I had been given the chance when the greeter they had hired came down with the flu. I was standing by the door next to Miyako who was in her pyjamas. I nodded excitedly and shooed her off.

"Don't worry Miyako," I told her, "I can do this! Really I can."

"Just don't kill anyone." She warned.

"Oh yes," I said sarcastically, "Because I'm just going to walk about, killing all of your guests."

"Promise me you won't..." She sighed.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "I promise I will not kill any of your guests."

"Good," Miyako said before running off to get ready.

I turned to the door and opened it with a smile on my face, ready for anything and everything that was coming for me. But the moment the doors had parted my face fell. There was a group of people next to every car in the entire parking lot. Miyako sure had a big family. I was sure some of them belonged to Ken's side, but most of them were bearing glasses which caused me to assume they were in Miyako's family tree. Then again, after this marriage they'd be related to Ken too.

They noticed that I'd opened the doors and had all begun coming in groups.

"Miyako I'm sorry I'm late!" A voice called out loudly. I caught something as it flew through the air and then laughed. "You're not Miyako..." Hawkmon said slowly.

"No, I'm not." I told him with a smile, "Miyako asked me to do this. Would you like to help?"

"With pleasure!" Hawkmon said, bowing. "Wormmon is on his way along as well. We dozed off—actually, best not tell that to Miyako alright? I don't want her to be upset with me!"

"Yes, sir!" I said saluting him.

The first couple of people stepped up to the stairs.

"Hello," I greeted them, "I am Miss Higorashi, and I will be your greeter this evening." I smiled to them but they looked at me as if I were insane. Okay, so my hat had spiders dangling from it and my dress was weaved from dark threads to look like a spider web, but that was only because I didn't have any other dresses other than my sundresses, and I wanted to look a little more fancy so Miyako wouldn't get too mad at me. The couple said nothing so I turned to Hawkmon and said, "Hawkmon will show you to your seats."

The couple looked towards Hawkmon and froze.

I stared at them and then to Hawkmon, and then back to them. I was flicking my eyes back and forth not sure what to do, until...

"Excuse me..." A small nasally voice said, "I just... oh there you are Hawkmon!"

The couple looked down to their feet and saw Wormmon. The small green worm like digimon wiggling his way into the room past all of the guests.

The couple in the front turned and ran as fast as they could, pushing through the rest of the crowd.

"Stop!" I yelled as more people began to spot the digimon. "Stop they are friends!" I watched in horror as more people began to flee the scene. "THEY ARE ROBOTS! Haha, fooled you all!" I stood nervously as about half of the guests stopped and turned around. Some of them laughed with my sarcasm, but at least they were buying it.

They all lined back up and came up the stairs.

"Welcome," I said relieved. I mean, I had only saved about half of them, but at least _someone_ was going to be attending Miyako's wedding. And really it wasn't my fault—it was Hawkmon and Wormmon's—but I'd take the fall. I didn't want them to have to deal with Miyako's wrath.

"So where do we sit?" a woman asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well, actually you'll all have to wait around in the waiting room for just a few moments while they finish setting up the room." I smiled at them but they all seemed displeased. "So, talk amongst yourselves!"

I smiled and stepped back slowly, opening the door and peeking inside. The room looked fine, but Ken was still pacing back and forth. I slowly stepped inside the room, closing the door behind me.

"Ken!" I shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said.

"Well you need to find somewhere else to be fine. We need to start moving the guests into this room." I told him flatly. I knew it sounded harsh—I'd have to clean out my phrases into a nicer way of wording things.

Ken stared at me for a moment before falling to his knees and bursting out into crazed violent tears.

"Ken!" I said hastily running toward him as best I could in my knee-high black leather heeled boots. I knelt down next to him and helped him to his feet. "It's okay."

"I can't get married Kura!" Ken groaned, "They'll all think I've chosen the wrong girl, or the wrong time, and they'll all be talking! Just like Miyako says!"

"First of all," I told him, "Never listen to Miyako."

* * *

"Hey!" Miyako shot, "That's not fair... I have good points sometimes."

"Occasionally." Jou, Koushiro and Sora said together.

Miyako rolled her eyes, "So Ken was really crying? I didn't know that... He didn't want to get married."

"He did." Hikari insisted, "Kurayami, finish this part of the story..."

I nodded.

* * *

"I need to listen to Miyako." He told me. "She is right. She is... she's everything!"

"Okay," I told him slowly, "Well think of it this way, I'll just... put the guests through a testing process. All of those who pass the test can come in and then no one will talk behind your back because all of the mean ones will be gone!"

"You'd do that?" He asked me with a smile, "Thank you Kura! Thank you!"

* * *

"See?" I said, "He loves you."

"Alright, alright..." Miyako said blushing. "So what happened next?"

* * *

"You there!" I shouted, pointing to a random person in the waiting room. The woman jumped in surprise. "What do you think about this wedding."

"I think it's very cute." The woman said with a smile, "For the amount of money they had. I still just think if they waited just a little longer then they—"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I told her flatly. "Bye!" I smiled at her and then moved on.

I crept up behind a group of teenage girls who were all talking in whispers. "Fuchsia and Teal?" One of them asked.

"Omigod I know right?" Another said, "The colours look awful together..."

"Okay," I said loudly, "First of all, it's turquoise and Magenta. And second," I cleared my throat and faked excitement, "Omigod! You all have to like, _totally_ leave now!" I shot them a giant smile until they all left the building, at first, not sure if I was serious, but soon they caught on.

"Showing what?" Hawkmon asked a group of older ladies. Wormmon was by his side looking just as confused.

"You know..." one of them prodded, "She's got a bun in the oven...?"

"What?" Wormmon gasped, "At home?"

"Did she leave the oven on?" Hawkmon gasped.

"No!" The woman laughed, "She's pregnant!"

"What does that mean?" Wormmon asked Hawkmon.

"It's like Ms Momoe." Hawkmon smiled, "It means there is a baby inside her."

"I'm sorry," I said, cutting into their conversation, "Who is pregnant?"

"Well obviously Miyako." The woman said, causing all of the women behind her to smile and agree. "Why else would she be getting married at such a young age?"

"Maybe because she's in love." I said flatly. "Where are all of your husband's?" They all pointed in different directions. "Oh they don't love you enough to even stand near you? Well Miyako and Ken _always_ stand together. _Always._"

"Excuse me?" The woman barked at me, "Are you telling me that my husband doesn't love me?"

"No, I'm just telling you to go find him and stand by him." I said flatly. "Somewhere else. You've been voted off the island." All of the women puffed out their chests and stuck their noses in the air, storming off, past me and toward their husbands.

"Excuse me...?" A man said, prodding me with his finger gently. "When do we get to go in?"

"YOU ARE BEING IMPATIENT!" I cackled loudly, "LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

"Kura..." Hawkmon said, reaching up to take my hand. "You're going a little crazy..."

It was fun to make all of the mean people leave—I didn't like them anyway. If they had anything wrong with any of my friends then they had to get out of here!

I looked to my left and saw a woman wearing a white gown. "Um, excuse me," I said to her, "Are you the bride?"

"N-no..." She said nervously.

"THAN WHY ARE YOU WEARING A WHITE DRESS?" She burst into tears and ran from the room hastily.

I continued my rampage until there was only a small group of people left in the room.

"I'm Miyako's mother." One woman said, she then motioned to her husband. "This is my husband, he also will be going nowhere."

"I'm Ken's father." The other man said, "Hi..."

I smiled. I'd done my job well.

Then suddenly I froze. I did my job bad! _So _bad! I needed to find guests!

I pushed open the door to the outside and cleared my throat.

"Just kidding everyone!" I said with a smile, "You can all come back now!"

"No!" a girl with colourful hair shouted. "She kicked you all out, why don't you all come with me? I have something much more important than a wedding."

"Get down from there Chiziru!" Miyako's mother ordered as she pushed past me. "Chiziru, stop this immediately!" So this was Miyako's sister. She was quite different than Miyako.

"Everyone listen up!" She called out, "I have some important news!"

"Please no..." Mr Inoue said behind me. "No..."

"I am pregnant!" She called out, "Everyone here is invited to my baby shower. Today!"

I panicked. What was I going to do? What was I going to tell Miyako? "Oops sorry, lost all your guests"? That wouldn't work. I needed to stop them all. But Mrs Inoue was already doing that and it wasn't working at all. I knew I had to think of something else...

I turned. I'd just have to tell Ken.

I ran past Mr Inoue and then Mr Ichijouji and threw the door open. "Ken!" I called out to the empty room. He was gone! No! Where had he gone to? What was I supposed to do now?

I'd just have to pack up some courage and tell Miyako, the fire breathing dragon.

I nodded and turned quickly, throwing open another set of doors that led to the stairs which I ran up two at a time, trying my best to get to Miyako quickly so we could still fix it.

On the first landing I saw a man staring out an open window. I smiled brightly. He was wearing black and navy blue robes and a funny hat. He looked rather old, and he was bald, and he was wearing funny glasses. But maybe he could be a guest—then I'd have at least... four. Four guests.

I moved toward him excitedly and poked him. "Will you be a guest?"

The man screamed loudly and spun around quickly, slipping on his robes and flailing his arms around wildly before falling backwards through the open window.

I screamed as I threw my head out to watch him fall. He landed roughly in the bushes down below so I retreated to the safety of the building and pulled the windows closed. I slowly turned and finished the walk of shame toward Miyako.

* * *

"Was he okay?" Emiko asked suddenly, "The man you pushed out the window?"

"I didn't push him!" I insisted, "But it did look that way. And after many security camera checks, visits to the hospital to apologize and a small bribe to the chief of police they finally believed me."

"Is that legal?" Koushiro asked.

I ignored him, "As for the man, yes. Yes he was okay. He broke both legs and six fingers and fractured his one arm—but they put him back together using a full body cast—he was okay."

"Oh good!" Emiko smiled, "he must have looked pretty funny in that cast though," She giggled.

"Oh he did!" I insisted.

* * *

"Oh hello Miss Taken—er... Sora..." I said as Sora stepped out of Miyako's room. I figured if I tried hard enough I could get Sora to tell her instead of me. "Is Miyako inside?"

"Yes," Sora said, "But if something else has gone wrong, I suggest you just pretend nothing happened and let it go." So Sora clearly wasn't going to tell Miyako for me.

"But it's a very big problem." I said nervously.

"Then if you feel you have to tell her... be my guest... but I'm leaving." Sora said, running off.

What a big help she was... I nervously knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in!" So I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Uh oh..." Miyako said when she saw it was me.

"Miyako, we have two problems." I told her simply.

"Don't tell me you killed someone!" Miyako gasped, throwing her hands into the air.

"Okay, we have one problem..." I corrected.

"Oh god." Miyako said, starting to hyperventilate. She sat down as Mrs ichijouji began to fan her to help her out. "What happened?"

"I chased all of your guests away." I said slowly.

"And who did you kill?" She asked me, passing off the first problem as if it were nothing. "I really don't care so long as it's not Mr Watanabe."

"And what does this Mr Watanabe look like?" I asked nervously.

"Wearing a black robe, old, mostly bald, glasses—" Miyako explained.

"And unconscious!" I cut her off nervously. "I know him!"

"Kurayami!" Miyako groaned, throwing her hands over her face. "Okay, what am I going to do now?"

"I'll fix the guest problem." A voice behind me said, "Miyako, you figure out who is going to marry the two of you."

I looked back to see Hikari who was smiling at me. She was like a beacon of light—saving me from mine, and Miyako's, misery!

"You're coming with me." Hikari said, reaching forward and grabbing my arm.

* * *

"You make me sound so... violent." Hikari laughed.

"And you make me sound like a dragon." Miyako said, rolling her eyes.

"I believe she actually called you a dragon at some point in there." Jou said with a grin, "A fire breathing one to be exact."

"And that wouldn't even be that far off really." Koushiro laughed.

Miyako looked like she was ready to throw a fit, but Sora jumped in and said very quickly, "Just on your wedding day. Every other day you're like a prancing unicorn." Sora smiled nervously to Miyako who nodded and relaxed.

"Thank you Sora." Miyako smiled.

* * *

So we were in the parking lot and Hikari was standing next to me in a crowd of people. Thank goodness that Miyako's mother was there to save the day, keeping them at bay until we returned, otherwise we would have had to go back to Miyako to tell her that we'd ruined her entire wedding for real this time. Hawkmon and Wormmon were weaving in and out of the crowd, trying to keep them at bay, but both were being stepped on repeatedly.

"Everyone listen up!" Hikari called out, but no one looked to her. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Hello!"

"SHUT IT!" I bellowed.

Everyone turned to look to the two of us.

"Thank you," Hikari smiled at me, then, turning to the crowd she said, "I know you all have been told to leave, but my friend here thought she was doing the right thing, because you were all talking behind Miyako and Ken's backs. But why were you? Why do you feel the need to insult them or their wedding? Are you really that shallow? They are in love and they've put together an adorable little wedding with the money that they had. They're doing it now because they want to spend the rest of their lives together and they will. They are in love and this is not your place to be a judge. They're just asking you all to come, sit down and watch them start their lives together."

"But what about my baby shower?" Chiziru asked, loudly.

"You have nine more months to have a baby shower." I told her, "Just put it off one day and support your sister in this extremely important day."

"So everyone, just... get back in there!" Hikari smiled broadly. Everyone just stared at her, not making any sort of movement. Hikari's face fell to a glare. "Go."

Everyone started moving then, quickly and hastily. Hawkmon and Wormmon were in the front of the group, leading them toward their seats so they could help them remain orderly.

"You guys are good friends to Miyako." Chiziru said, coming up to us with her mother next to her.

"Thanks," Hikari said with a grin.

"Who is your baby' father?" I asked bluntly.

"I don't even know!" Chiziru laughed, only to receive a slap on the arm from her mother. She was then grabbed by the wrist and dragged toward the building.

"Thank you," I told Hikari with a smile, "I was so scared there... but you really helped me... thanks."

"That's what friends are for." Hikari smiled as she took my hand.

**Next on Here Comes the Bride: **Koushiro has a pretty big job ahead of him, let's hope he can get through it without any interruptions…


	4. Hold Your Peace

**Y/N:** I got to write Koushiro's part of this chapter, and I had fun doing it. What else can possibly go wrong during this wedding? Who knows—except, you know, Urazamay and myself—? This is the ceremony in any case. So enjoy! :)

**U/N:** I hate Izzy... And more than that, i hate Koumi. So... yep...

**Title: Here Comes the Bride?**

**By: Yukira and Urazamay King**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Part 4: Hold Your Peace**

_**Koushiro:**_

"Okay," Hikari said. "Someone should check that my guests are all still down there."

"I'm up here," Kurayami reasoned in a teasing voice. "There was no one down there to scare them away."

"Uh huh?" Hikari said, pursing her lips. "Where's Kiyoko?"

"Come on, he's not that scary." Koushiro reasoned, "I'm sure everyone's still there."

"Even Mr Kikuchi?" Hikari asked.

"He's alive and kicking," Jou reassured her.

"I keep waiting for something to go wrong," Hikari said. "Something else I mean, besides forgetting the blue. It doesn't seem fair for my wedding to go by without problems when Miyako's was nearly ruined so often."

"We were able to fix the problems though," Miyako told her. "You got my guests back, and I found a new officiate."

"Besides," Emiko said. "Maybe auntie took all the bad luck and left you all the good luck."

"What a nice thing to do," I teased Miyako.

"I'm not the one with the solution in his back pocket," she told me.

"What can I say," I said. "It's my job to fix problems."

"I don't get it," Emiko whined.

"That's because he's embarrassed by the story," Sora said. "So he doesn't want to share."

"That's not a good reason," Emiko decided. "You have'ta tell me now."

"It's almost time for the wedding to start," I protested. "I have to get these shoes to Mimi. She's going to start crying on random guests soon."

"She's not _that_ hormonal," Sora told me with a smirk. "Now tell the flower girl the story."

I sighed, which Emiko took as a yes. She cheered and clambered into Jou's lap, ready for the next bit of her aunt's wedding tale.

* * *

Mimi and I were waiting in the pews for the wedding to begin. It was taking longer than expected, but the two of us figured that was because Kurayami sent all the guests packing.

"Why can't the stupid wedding just start?" Mimi complained with a pout.

"It isn't stupid," I told her. "You know it isn't stupid."

"But I'm not in it. Why didn't she want me to be in it?" she asked me, sounding terribly sad. I knew she was playing it up though. She'd been doing the same thing since Miyako and Ken announced their upcoming nuptials.

"They needed everything to be small," I reminded her. "You would've wanted something huge, and would've saved for ages to pay for it all, but Miyako and Ken wanted to do this now, and they don't have a lot of money. They need it to rent their small apartment."

"I know," she sighed. "It's going to be so romantic for them. I just wish I was a part of that."

"You helped Miyako come to terms with herself years ago," I suggested. "Without you they might not even be getting married."

"Yeah," Mimi huffed. "And she didn't even ask me to be a part of the wedding."

I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"Psst!"

"What was that?" Mimi asked. "It better not have been Miyako's annoying sister. I do _not_ want to go to a baby shower instead of this wedding."

"Psst! Is Ken in here?"

It was Miyako. The only problem was that I couldn't find her.

"Where are you?" Mimi asked.

"Behind the pew," she whispered. "I need to talk to you. Can you come upstairs?"

"Sure," Mimi asked sounding as if Christmas had come early. I shook my head at her enthusiasm. She wasn't going to be asked to join the wedding. It just wasn't logical. She clearly just needed us to help solve some sort of problem. In any case, she grabbed my hand and started dragging me after the undercover bride.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked Miyako when she pulled us into her dressing room.

"Kurayami killed Mr Watanabe," she cried out. "I can't get married today. We don't have anyone that can marry us. Why is everything going wrong? Do people _really_ think getting married so young is that bad? They all left when Kurayami told them to keep their thoughts to themselves. They don't want to be here I know they don't. God, what am I going to do? How do I get married without someone that can do the actual marrying?"

"I can call some people," Mimi said, temporarily forgetting her desire to be a part of the wedding. If there was no wedding, there'd be nothing to stew over.

"Who though?" Miyako called. "Mr Watanbe worked here, at this church. I know of a few others, but they've got different weddings to work at now, since we chose Watanabe over them."

"You should have chosen someone with a stronger heart," Mimi mused, wondering if Watanabe suffered a heart attack at the sight of Kurayami. Her dress was rather frightening that day.

"I should have chosen someone younger," Miyako sobbed. "Kurayami scared him out of a_ window_! He's probably still out there. Oh God. Someone has to make sure he's still alive!"

"I'll go get him. I'll ask Kurayami where he fell, and he'll be fine. A fall out of a window builds character," Mimi said with false cheer.

"And I can help you with the officiate problem," I suggested. Mimi's head whipped around immediately. "You see, I happen to be trained for just this thing. While attempting to, er…further my knowledge, I happened upon a course one could take, and I'm now a certified officiate. Of course I've never been to a wedding as an officiate before, so it'll be new to me…"

"It's new to me too," Miyako said quickly. "I've never been married before, so we'll just play it by ear, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," I said with a grin.

"You're a saviour, did you know that," Miyako told me. She grabbed a thick book from the table beside the door. "Here's Watanabe's book. We're saying our own vows, so you won't have to worry about that. Just stand up there and show confidence, because I'm going to need to see _someone_ being brave."

"Right," I said looking to Mimi who's glaring at me, absolutely furious. I chuckled as I left the room, leaving her to hunt down Kurayami. I actually won. I beat Mimi to the punch.

* * *

"Okay," Sora interrupted. "That's enough of that. You need to explain just what you won; otherwise none of your victory speech is going to make sense to anybody."

"I was kind of hoping for that to be the case," I admitted. "It wasn't anything to be proud of. It started because she felt neglected."

"Just explain it," Miyako said.

"No one is going to judge you," Hikari said kindly.

"I will," Kurayami said wryly.

I thought for a moment. The rest of the story would actually make more sense to them if I _did_ explain it. I sighed. "Fine."

* * *

As it happens, I was thinking back to the moment that our challenge was issued as I found my way to the front of the church. A bunch of the guests were looking at me strangely—I was wearing a ridiculous suit that Mimi's picked out, that did not give off the aura of an officiate—but I was hearing Mimi's voice replay through my mind, all while wearing a victorious smile.

"_I bet I could get into the wedding," she told me._

"_Mimi, Miyako didn't ask you to be a part of it," I reminded her._

"_But things happen," she insisted. "And I'm sure I'd be able to subtly hint to her about forgetting me."_

"_Did she really forget you?" I asked._

"_Yes!" she exclaimed. "The only other people not involved at all are Yamato and you. They've even got Taichi driving their car away at the end so they can be like Cinderella and Prince Charming and kiss super romantically as they ride away with the words 'Just Married' on the back of the car. Painted, I might add, by Daisuke and Iori after Miyako begged them to help out."_

"_And we're not nearly as upset as you," I pointed out._

"_Ha, so you _are_ upset," Mimi shouted._

"_I'm merely stating that I noticed our distinct lack of involvement," I told her._

"_I could get into this wedding before you do," she said slyly._

"_I'm not so sure about that," I said. "She could ask me to put together a slide-show or something and get Yamato to put music to it. But she's already got a caterer."_

"_Oh, so you aren't worried about me winning this little bet?"_

"_Is that what this is?" I asked._

"_Yes it is," she said._

"_And the winner, what do they get?"_

"_I'm sure we could work something out," she said, kissing me. "I'm so glad you could see things my way."_

And through no meddling of my own, I managed to pull one over on her. Things were going swimmingly.

* * *

"You bet on my wedding!" Miyako interrupted.

"Yes, we did," I said, blushing severely. "You didn't think I'd just _happened_ to be trained to officiate, did you? It was the only thing I did to make it seem like I was trying to win."

"I did, actually," Miyako said, following my lead and blushing herself.

"I didn't notice," Sora said. "That everyone except your three were a part of it."

"Everyone except Mimi," I corrected. "Since Yamato performed and I officiated."

"I excluded Mimi?" Miyako asked. "Is that why she didn't want me to be a part of yours at first?"

"She held a grudge," I said. "I convinced her otherwise though."

"As interesting as this is," Hikari said. "I'm not seeing anything here that's supposed to make me feel better. You've got me worried that I forgot to involve someone. Did I? I've got everyone right?"

"You've got everyone," Jou said. "And I mean _everyone_, even the children. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I'll be moving on then," I announced.

* * *

I'm not going to lie. I was horribly nervous. About a hundred strangers were staring at me, and I could see the looks of confusion on all of my friends' faces. Mimi glared at me some more when she'd come back inside, having called an ambulance for a very much alive, but broken, Mr Watanabe. He was very thankful for her help. But _she_ was not thankful in the least for mine.

Ken was fidgeting beside me. He'd been pacing in his dressing room, and had decided to come in early, before he freaked out and shaved his hair off or something. I was glad of it, because I didn't know if we could handle any more issues. We'd already had an almost death, a few 'missing' guests and that debacle with the music. Daisuke and Iori were standing by his side, with Stingmon behind them.

As it was, Yamato and The Teenage Wolves were setting up their equipment in the corner.

The front door opened, and Hikari stuck her head in. She looked to Yamato who gave her the thumbs up sign, and she nodded at him. I picked up Mr Watanabe's book. It was time to start.

Yamato started to play a predominately rock version of Mendelssohn's Wedding March, as Hikari started walking through the door. Her soft magenta dress suited her a bit better than it did Momoe, who walked in next. The colour was drowning out her complexion. I shook my head. I spent too much time with Mimi and Sora if I understood all of that. It would have been a beautiful moment, when Miyako started walking out the door, her hair done up in some fancy curled thing, and her dress flowing down, and the look of pure happiness on her face. But the music was a bit loud and overpowering.

* * *

"What about my music?" Hikari asked. "I never thought of that. What if they're too loud? They're going to play a song while we say our vows, what if you can't hear our vows? If you can't hear them, does it mean we're not married?"

"Hikari, you don't have a rock band playing at your wedding," Sora insisted. "You'll be fine."

"Even if we can't hear them doesn't mean they weren't said," Miyako added.

"So long as you sign on the dotted line afterwards, you're still married," Jou concluded.

"Okay," Hikari said. "I'm sorry. I'm freaking out so much…"

"It happens to the best of us," Kurayami promised.

* * *

I made it through the first half of the ceremony without any problems. I took that as a good sign. Maybe I was actually able to do this after all. I'd thought it was stupid of Miyako, trusting me to do this in front of loads of people I didn't know, but it wasn't so hard. It wasn't the same as giving a lecture, but it was something. I got to be the one that joined two of my friends in holy matrimony. It was a really good feeling.

"And now Ken and Miyako would like to share their vows, which they have written themselves," I announced to the guests—who weren't muttering about the wrongness of the wedding anymore, thankfully.

"Ken," Miyako started softly. "A lot of people don't understand why we're doing what we are. But I love you with all my heart and we've reached the point where we know we're going to be together forever. I'd like to start on that forever, with you, today, in front of all my family and friends. Because I'd like them to see how much you mean to me. How much we mean to each other. You make me smile without saying a word, you know exactly what to do to bring me out of a bad mood, and how to calm me down when I start panicking. A lot went wrong this morning, but being here, right here, with you made the stress and panicking worth it. You are my everything, and I'm glad I'm going to marry you today."

There was a polite scattering of applause, spurred by Kurayami, who the guests were too scared to defy at this point.

"And Ken?" I prompted.

"I was afraid of being myself, afraid of what I'd been, and too scared that I'd disappoint my parents because I wasn't enough like my brother. You made me realize that I couldn't be proud of anything I'd done if I couldn't like who I was inside. You did. And because you liked me, I was able to grow as a person, to be the man before you today, and I know, I just_know_ that I'm going to continue to grow by your side, as a person, and old. I know, a year ago, we hit a little snag, and I'm so glad that we've made it to this point, when I was so sure everything was going to crumble around us. You make me a better person, you make me love you and love myself. I don't know what I'd do without you. And I'm thrilled to be able to say that you chose me, to be with forever, and I plan of _keeping_ that forever with you."

The applause this time started before Kurayami could glare at them. It seemed they learned their lesson. Either that, or Ken's family wasn't as against this marriage as Miyako's was.

"Do you, Ken Ken'ichi Ichijouji," I stumbled over the tongue twister his mother bestowed upon him. Yes that _is_ his name. "Take Miyako Anzu Inoue to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" I asked Ken solemnly.

"I do," he said firmly.

"And do you, Miyako Anzu Inoue take Ken Ken'ichi Ichijouji to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" I asked after turning to Miyako.

"I do," she said softly. She cleared her throat and spoke in a loud clear voice, "I do."

"Now tradition states I must ask you now if any know of a reason that they could not wed. You must speak now, or forever hold your peace," I said, thinking how overrated this part of the wedding truly was. It wasn't like anyone ever did stop them these days.

But I'd thought too soon. Because someone did stand up.

* * *

"Okay," Miyako groaned. "You're just being mean now, drawing it out."

"I don't know why he is," Sora said rolling her eyes.

"We were all there," Jou added.

"You're ruining the suspense," I complained.

"The suspense was ruined when we all witnessed this nine years ago," Kurayami corrected.

"You're not any fun," I said.

"You're being silly," Emiko giggled.

"I know I am," I teased her.

"Get on with it," Hikari said softly. "I just know something like this will happen at mine."

"No it won't," Kurayami sighed. "Get it over with quick, before she can dwell on it."

* * *

It was Mimi.

"I object," she said looking me square in the eye.

_Oh no,_ I thought. _She can't really be doing this. Not for this reason_.

"What do you object to, Mimi?" I asked, noting that both Miyako and Ken looked betrayed.

"_I_ want to marry Miyako," she announced.

I'm fairly certain my jaw dropped for that one. Just like a cartoon. Ken shared the same fate. I could hear Miyako's sister—the annoying one, not Momoe—cackling with laughter out in the crowd.

"What do you say?" Mimi asked Miyako in a flirty voice.

"Really Mimi?" I asked. As her boyfriend, I had a lot of questions and concerns about her current behaviour. Did she really want to risk their union just because she wasn't a part of the wedding?

"Yes, _really_," she declared. Ken and I turned to the bride.

She was thinking about it. She paused to _think_ about it.

* * *

"I was in shock," Miyako shouted, denying what I knew I saw. "I wasn't thinking about marrying Mimi."

"Uh, yeah, you were," Sora told her.

"It's true," Hikari said guiltily. "Sorry."

* * *

There she was, in a long, white gown, all dolled up, and she was thinking about running off with my girlfriend. I'd thought her idolization of Mimi was frightening, but I didn't think it ran that deep.

* * *

"We've established that I didn't think about it," Miyako said impatiently. "So you can skip this inner monologue."

She totally thought about it.

* * *

"Sorry Mimi," Miyako said after a few moments of hesitation. "I can't run off with you. I love Ken, and I'm going to marry him."

"That's cool," Mimi said with a dramatic sigh. "Just wanted to know what you'd say."

"Sure you did," I muttered. She'd tried to take the groom's spot in this wedding, just so that her place would be more important than my own.

"Koushiro," Ken whispered.

"Right," I said. "Does anyone with a legitimate reason have an issue with this union?"

This time I was met with silence.

"Okay, by the power vested in me," I declared. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ken pulled Miyako into his arms with a large smile, and kissed her soundly in front of their guests. Our friends cheered wildly, making up for the nearly uncomfortable silence coming from those who didn't approve.

"If you could sign the registration," I urged them. They nodded, blissfully happy. They signed quickly, and with a flourish, Momoe and Daisuke signed much slower than they did, and I signed as well. I led them back to the centre.

"I present to you, Mr and Mrs Ichijouji," I announced.

Some guests clapped and Yamato and his band started up the music again. It drowned out all of the comments and cheering from their guests, but Miyako didn't seem to notice. She was too enamoured by her new husband, who was staring into her eyes, and escorting her down the aisle.

**Next on Here Comes the Bride: **Can Jou handle the reception? Or can something come and ruin even the simplest of dinners?


	5. Blame the Baby

**Y/N:** A fun, upbeat sort of chapter that my brother wrote, so yeah, enjoy! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I got to read it for the first time. :)

**U/N:** this chapter was fun :D because i really like Emiko and I really like Jou, and i really like Takeru xD So it was fun :) And Uh... I really don't have much to say... just review and stuff :D

**Title: ****Here Comes the Bride?**

**By: Yukira and Urazamay King**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Part 5: Blame the Baby**

_**Jou:**_

"Why don't I get to be a part of the wedding?" Emiko asked loudly. She was sitting on Miyako's lap still, her arms crossed and pouting. She was so... so cute. But I couldn't let her do that—I'd have to work on her manners...

"You are..." Hikari said, now pacing the room while hyperventilating, "You're my flower girl silly!"

"I mean Auntie Miyako's wedding!" Emiko said, her bottom lip practically quivering.

"You were far too little Muffin." I told her with a smile.

"Dad," Emiko said, folding her hands in her lap. "I'm ten years old. I don't need you to call me Muffin anymore." Emiko gave me that look of maturity that reminded me that she was mine.

I sighed and nodded, "Okay..." I agreed, "But Muffin you were a baby, and couldn't be involved." She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, shaking her head and sighing.

"Oh Dad," She sighed.

"Well she did have a small part in the wedding." Koushiro said slowly, "If I remember correctly."

"Not really the wedding," Miyako said flatly, "More of the ruining of the reception."

"I helped ruin the wedding?" Emiko asked, a huge grin spreading across her face. I rolled my eyes. She enjoyed causing trouble—it was part of the thrill of being an only child she would tell me. She didn't have to follow the social norms and pull pranks on her younger siblings—instead she could to it to her parents. And I was easy to prank apparently. Her and her two best friends would dress up as zombies sometimes just for the single purpose of watching me scream—and Momoe would help them!

"Well no," Sora said, "I think they just blamed you."

"Who is they?" Emiko asked.

"Taichi, Takeru, and your father." Koushiro explained.

"Dad!" Emiko shot at me angrily, "That's not very nice!"

"Well it's a long story..."

* * *

Taichi was sitting next to me, watching me feed Emiko and Takeru was across the table, scribbling notes on a pad of paper. Everyone was waiting for the guests of honour to arrive, but the two of them were still getting their pictures taken. The photographer had called last minute saying that he couldn't come to the wedding, so Willis had driven as fast as he could to the Yagami residence where he picked up Hikari's camera and brought it back.

Hikari wanted to be the one to take the pictures, but Miyako insisted that she be in them along with the other groomsmen and bridesmaids.

The room was filled with gossiping people, which I found counterproductive, as the point of this wedding was the two of them getting married, and not to create a point of drama in the lives of their relatives. And I was fairly certain I'd heard one of them vow to break them up—rude.

I looked to the left of Taichi and saw a brunette girl drawing on the table in front of us with her finger, clearly bored.

"Who's this?" I asked Taichi.

"I'm Katsue," the girl said quickly, throwing her hand across Taichi to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you. Your baby is super cute."

* * *

"Yeah she is." Emiko grinned, interrupting me. I rolled my eyes at her. "Well you can't expect me to not say that. I have'ta! I'm me!"

I rolled my eyes again and continued telling the story.

* * *

"Are you two dating?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked to Taichi with a smile.

"Kind of." She said. "But also not."

"Rei set us up," Taichi explained, "She said she wanted us to meet just in case because she thought there was potential chemistry." Both of them laughed and sighed.

"She's dead set on matchmaking all of her friends." Katsue explained, "She wants us all to be happy. She's a good friend, Rei. But she sometimes gets carried away."

"That's for sure." Taichi smiled.

"So what are you doing?" Katsue asked Takeru who didn't notice until Taichi kicked him lightly from under the table. Takeru shot his head up and looked confused.

"I'm Katsue," Katsue said.

"Takeru..." Takeru said slowly examining the situation between Taichi and Katsue.

"What're you doing dork?" Taichi asked receiving a glare from Takeru who didn't catch the joking tone Taichi spoke in.

"I'm jotting down plot points for a book I'm going to write." Takeru said proudly, "I think it could be a best seller!"

"Lemme see!" Taichi said quickly, reaching his hands forward and grabbing Takeru's note pad and flipping it open and clearing his throat. Takeru tried to get it back, standing up and leaning over the table, but Taichi pulled it out of his reach. "_Seven kids are at camp_," Taichi read.

"Sounds familiar," I joked.

"Indeed," Taichi grinned, "_A boy with goggles—_oh I'm in your book!" Taichi said pleased, "_A loner, a tomboy, a beauty guru, a geek, a perfectionist, and a heroic boy._" Taichi stopped reading for a moment.

"Hold on..." I said slowly, "If I'm the perfectionist that would leave the heroic boy to..."

"Me!" Takeru grinned. "I'm the heroic boy!"

Taichi raised his eyebrows, "Why does everyone else get a character trait but I just get goggles?" Takeru shrugged his shoulders and let Taichi continue reading. "_They all get monster friends and then run into Devimon, a large evil devil. They all lose except for the Heroic boy who saves the day._" Taichi shot his eyes over to Takeru, "I think you forgot the fact that we saved your sorry behind multiple times before this event."

Takeru grinned, "Details!" He joked, waving his hand in passing.

"_Then they fight Myotismon and the Heroic boy wins again._"

"This is wrong." I said quickly.

"And totally repetitive." Taichi said, rolling his eyes. "You can't win everything." He turned back to the notes and cleared his throat, "_Then a beautiful young maiden is in need of imminent rescue—and who better to save her than the Heroic Boy?_—Hold on, is this Hikari?"

Takeru nodded with a smile. "That would be correct."

"Oh so you like this Hikari girl?" Katsue asked.

"For four years now." Taichi scoffed. Takeru shot him a glare. "She's my sister you see," Taichi started to explain, "But she's in love with Willis and Takeru isn't okay with that."

"I'm perfectly fine with that!" Takeru corrected. "If I wasn't okay with it then wouldn't I be like... trying to break them up?"

"No, because you're a nice person." I said, "That doesn't mean you want them to be together." I scooped more baby food onto a spoon and put it into Emiko's mouth. She was a year old now, with thin hair and large grey eyes. She giggled as I put food into her mouth.

"I want them to be though." Takeru said, "I want Hikari to be happy. And if that means she has to marry Willis, then that's that. I've already decided I'm becoming a nun."

"Guys can't be nuns." Katsue said.

"It'd be a monk." Taichi filled in.

"Fine, a monk. I'm cool with that. A monk." Takeru grinned. "I'm a monk."

"That'll be a great ending to your book!" Taichi joked.

"You make it seem like your book is about real events." Katsue said. "The whole monsters and everything..."

We all stared at her awkwardly for a moment, but we were saved by Sora who swooped in, her hair a little messy.

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked, practically pushing Katsue out of the way to talk to Sora.

"Nothing, I'm just hiding from Yamato." Sora said as if it were obvious. She glanced over and saw him standing by the punch before turning away and biting her lip.

* * *

"Oh I did not!" Sora growled at me. "You make me seem like I was going crazy!"

"You kind of were..." Koushiro pointed out, which did not sit well with Sora who glared at him and turned away, biting her lip.

* * *

"Oh he's coming this way!" Sora said sharply, jumping to her feet and pretending to be very interested in a potted fern over by the entrance to the building. Yamato slowed down and glanced at us all before walking off toward Koushiro and Mimi who were sitting with Michael.

Katsue leaned forward, back into a normal sitting position, straightening the straps on her dress.

"Who was that?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Oh Sora? She's no one." Taichi said simply.

"She doesn't seem like no one." Katsue said with an expression that showed she wasn't happy about the obvious history between Sora and Taichi.

"Taichi and Sora were best friends since the age of seven, and then when they were eighteen they started dating—but they broke up because Taichi was treating Hikari like crap during it and she seemed to be in love with Yamato, my brother, and then when the two of them broke up Taichi and Sora became best friends again, and now he's willing to do anything for her." Takeru explained, receiving another kick from Taichi.

"So you love her?" Katsue asked.

"No!" Taichi insisted, "She's really just my best friend."

Katsue nodded, but didn't seem to believe him.

Takeru slowly reached across the table and grabbed his note pad back from Taichi and continued to scribble down notes.

"Didn't your friend tell you guys to guard the food?" Katsue asked. Taichi, Takeru and I exchanged looks and then all jumped to our feet, Takeru grabbing his notes and we all set off toward the food.

I had to run back, because I forgot Emiko for a moment though.

* * *

Emiko was trying to make words come out of her dumbfounded mouth.

"You forgot your daughter?" Kurayami asked sceptically as Emiko pointed Kurayami with one hand and her nose with the other implying that Kurayami was correct.

"For a second." I assured her. "I went back to get you!" She shook her head in disappointment as the story continued.

* * *

Emiko was squirming in my arms so I set her down on the table of food as an elderly man was chased away by Taichi who was practically barking at him. Taichi returned triumphantly as Katsue laughed at him. He noticed Takeru was writing again, so he snatched the notes from his hand. Takeru groaned.

"_Loud girl, polite kid, and a second goggle head_." Taichi read off, "Sounds like a sequel is brewing!"

"Obviously," Takeru laughed.

Suddenly Yamato had come back in a panic. "I need a girlfriend right now."

"Needy." Taichi and Takeru joked.

"You don't understand—Sora is chatting up some random guy! I need to come out on top!" Yamato groaned.

"Dude, that guy is like fifty." Taichi laughed, "I don't think she's hitting on him." We all turned toward Sora who was talking with, as Taichi had said, a fifty year old man.

"Maybe you're right." Yamato sighed. Sora looked toward us and I waved at her with a smile. She waved back and patted the man on the shoulder before heading toward me.

"Jou!" Yamato growled, "Now she's coming over here!" Yamato was glaring at me so I threw my hands up in defense. I didn't mean to—I was just being polite but I knew he wouldn't listen. I tried to stay out of their games and trivial love problems now that I had a baby of my own. Momoe and I had even been talking about marriage lately, so that was a good sign. I didn't want to be dragged into their childish disputes.

"Hey guys." Sora said with a smile. I knelt over so I was eye level with Emiko who was smiling at me like a fool, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I totally have a girlfriend." Yamato blurted out. He turned away and cursed under his breath at his own stupidity. Sora looked shocked but smiled politely.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend." Sora said to which Yamato smiled triumphantly. Sora looked upset that Yamato had won so she looked around quickly and smiled at Taichi. "For Taichi."

"Wait what?" Taichi and Yamato said together.

"Well that's cute." Katsue said, very unimpressed. "Well, I hope you two are happy together."

"We are." Sora smiled.

"As are Yamato and I." Katsue said, throwing her arm around Yamato's waist. "Yep... super happy."

Yamato smiled nervously and then patted Katsue on the head. "Gotta go, be right back... Kitty."

"Okay Mato," Katsue smiled, both of them making up nicknames for each other on the spot. I rolled my eyes and turned to Emiko again as Yamato walked off, cursing once again under his breath.

"Thanks..." Sora said to Taichi, she then turned to Katsue, "Sorry..." Was all she could say before running off the opposite direction of Yamato.

"So you don't love Sora, but while on a date with me, you willingly pretend to be her boyfriend?" Katsue asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm really sorry..." Taichi said slowly.

"No," Katsue said, "Look, its fine, we barely know each other. We just happened to both be Rei's friend and got shoved together on a date. I don't actually have any emotional attachment to you just yet—but don't get me wrong... you're a nice guy."

"What are you... saying?" Taichi asked.

"I'm basically saying that I'm going to go home." Katsue said, "It was nice meeting you all." She smiled at Taichi and patted his shoulder as she turned away. She froze for a moment and turned back to say "Taichi, just... get you and Sora under control before you go out on a date with another girl... but for your sake. I honestly hope you get her some day." And with that Katsue was gone leaving Taichi watching her leave with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yamato has to win though..." Takeru said, "I have a bet running here..."

"Yamato and Sora broke up." Taichi said flatly, turning to face Takeru who was turned the other way. Taichi groaned and stormed off as Takeru continued writing.

"Gahhhh!" Emiko blurted out as she reached her hand into the bowl of potatoes next to her.

* * *

Emiko roared with laughter and fell off of Miyako's lap, landing on the floor with a thud.

* * *

I didn't know what to say, so I just watched her, with my mouth hanging open as she heaved her hand out of the potatoes and threw them through the air hitting Takeru's hat.

Takeru dropped his note pad and took his hat off, examining it slowly. He looked up to Taichi who was standing at the other end of the table.

"Takeru—" I said, trying to convince him that Taichi hadn't done anything—but it was too late, he was already grabbing a bun and throwing it across the room toward Taichi. The bun bounced off of Taichi's head causing him to look very slowly toward Takeru.

"Payback." Takeru said flatly.

"Takeru—" I tried again, but again, he didn't listen, instead he ducked out of the way as Taichi threw a handful of pasta toward him.

But the pasta didn't hit Takeru.

* * *

"It hit you!" Emiko laughed again, but I shook my head.

"It hit _you_." I corrected her.

* * *

"Oh hell no." I said, standing up and grabbing some of the potatoes that Emiko had thrown. Taichi was looking at me with a look that said "I'm sorry please don't kill me." But he wasn't going to be so lucky. I threw the potatoes as hard as I could, hitting Taichi right in the face.

There was a moment of silence in which the potatoes fell from his face and landed on the table. Everyone in the entire room was watching us now as Taichi slowly wiped his face.

He stared at me for about ten seconds before laughing. "FOOD FIGHT!" He screamed.

* * *

"Dad you're awesome!" Emiko smiled at me, "I always thought you were super lame."

"Thanks?" I tried as the others all laughed.

* * *

Soon everyone in the room was throwing food, candles—anything they could find. It was certainly a painful food fight. The only person who wasn't doing any of the throwing was Sora who was trying to keep her dress clean.

* * *

"It was expensive..." Sora defended herself.

"I remember paying for half of that dress..." Koushiro said suddenly, "And never getting paid back..."

"What happened next Jou?" Sora asked me, ignoring Koushiro.

* * *

I felt bad as I threw pickles at an old man, but he'd almost hit Emiko with a _chair_. A freaking _chair!_ She was lucky to have me there though, I was protecting her as well as I could, and she was having a really good time—laughing at the war raging around her. I should've known then that she'd be getting into trouble like this herself...

But just as I had grabbed a handful of peas, preparing to send them flying across the room toward Yamato the door opened with a loud thud.

We all froze, turning to look at the door where Miyako was standing, holding hands with Ken as Hikari, Momoe, Willis, Daisuke and Iori stood with them, all of them in shock, their mouths hanging open.

No one was willing to speak as Miyako buried her face in her hands, turning to run out of the room. Hikari and Momoe followed her quickly.

"Oh no..." Takeru muttered, "My notes have drowned in the punch bowl..." I turned and had to force myself not to smile as he stared down in horror at the sight.

Ken cleared his throat. "I suppose we'll skip dinner, and move right on to the ball... If you'll all follow me to the ballroom..." Ken turned to walk away, but then shot over his shoulder, "But if you're hungry feel free to help yourself. To the food. All over the floor." And then he was gone, leading Iori after Miyako.

As the guests all began to straighten themselves out Daisuke let out a loud groan. "You had a food fight without me?"

"Heh heh..." Emiko laughed almost maniacally as I scooped her into my arms and toward the door, pretending we had nothing to do with it.

* * *

"Atta boy Dad!" Emiko grinned. "Deny, deny, deny!"

"I'm starting to see where she gets it from..." Miyako said, her eyes wide in horror. "So Emiko really _did_ do it?"

"Did you really doubt me?" She asked with a grin.

**Next on Here Comes the Bride: **Well, there isn't much else to do, except conclude Miyako and Ken's wedding, and then move forward with Hikari's in the present. Stay tuned to see how this story concludes!


	6. Here Comes the Bride

**Y/N:** A much needed ending I think. But don't worry. We aren't going to give too much away about the future here. We want a lot to be surprising during 05 and the final, final piece that comes after it, so get ready for the long ride that is 05. It's going to be a bumpy one. And enjoy the last of this nice little fluffy story.

**U/N:** So this is the end of the wedding fiasco, which is exciting! We're finally ready for 05! I really like this chapter, it was cute and funny and wonderful xD Review!

**Title: ****Here Comes the Bride?**

**By: Yukira and Urazamay King**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.**

**Part 6: Here Comes The Bride**

_**Miyako:**_

"Ten minutes until show time," Jou commented, looking at his watch. I was very relieved. It wasn't all that fun reliving the terrible parts of my own wedding…even if it _was_ calming Hikari's jittering nerves.

"Ten minutes until my doom you mean," Hikari groaned. "I should've just got eloped. It was an option you know. It really was. No one else had done it. He thought it would be fun. But _no_, I had to think of my mother and my brother and all of my friends and how I wanted to share this day with all of them. I could be married already."

"I'd still have been your flower-girl though, right?" Emiko asked seriously.

"Of course, we'd have asked to have you over before running off to get married," Hikari assured her. I couldn't tell if she was attempting to be sarcastic, or if she was actually serious about it.

"Good," my niece said happily.

"But you would have freaked out before that ceremony too," Sora told Hikari. "And you wouldn't have had us to help you through your nerves."

"Yeah, I guess," Hikari allowed. "But I wouldn't be scared of falling on my face in front of all of those people either. Why did I let you talk me into these heels?"

"Because you wanted to feel pretty and powerful, and those shoes sure are fierce," Kurayami insisted.

"They are, aren't they," Hikari said smiling down at them.

"We should probably get to our places then," Koushiro suggested. "Mimi will _really_ want these shoes…"

"No," Emiko shouted.

"Muffin," Jou scolded.

"I'm ten," she said rolling her eyes. "I want to hear the rest of the story. Auntie Miyako and Uncle Ken are happy and married. _Something_ must've gone right at the wedding. You can't be married with disaster and stay married so long. They've been married for forever."

"She's not going to give up," Jou sighed. "Do you want to speed through this last bit?"

"I'm sure I can gloss over the important parts," I assured her. She could be such a brat sometimes, but she was more than just my niece. She was my goddaughter too. I had a hard time telling her no.

* * *

I had run to the bathroom. I was having a hard time handling the way things were going. Why did everything have to go so badly on the happiest day of my life? That's what it was supposed to be anyway. The ceremony, well, most of it anyway, was the only part of the day that had gone even close to what was originally planned. I had one single twenty minute period where I was able to relax and be happy and bask in the love Ken had for me, and try to show how much I loved him in return.

Then everything was ruined.

And I was _starving_! I hadn't had time to eat any lunch, and I'd been too nervous for much breakfast. I'd been nearly starving myself trying to fit into my dress. I wanted to look perfect for Ken on this day. Only this day. I wasn't going to starve myself forever, nor was I going to be someone I wasn't, but for just one day, I wanted to show him all that I was capable of being.

Of course that all I seemed to be able to be was a wreak, so it wasn't working out too well.

"Miyako," Momoe called after me, trying to get into the bathroom, but I wouldn't let her. "Miyako listen to me. I'm sorry that happened, but it's all going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" I cried. "My wedding day has been horrible. It's supposed to be wonderful, and everyone's supposed to be having fun. I'm not having any fun, Momoe. None at all!"

"They're blaming the food mess on Emiko," she called to me. "I don't think a one year old child could make that big of a mess if she tried, but their being quite tight lipped about the truth."

"I hope Emiko threw a bunch of food in their faces," I told her.

"If she knew how important today was, I'm sure she would have," Momoe said laughing, trying to get me to do the same. I was just too hungry. I got really irritated when I was hungry, and throwing panic attacks and overwhelming disappointment into the mix wasn't a good combination.

"She's right," Hikari said, alerting me to her presence. "You can't let this get to you. That's what they're waiting for. They want you to realize this has all been some big mistake…but it hasn't. So you have to walk out there, with your head held high, and show them that they're wrong, that none of these problems matter, that you and Ken can overcome them all together. Show them that this wedding doesn't symbolize your future together, like they seem to think it does—"

"They think that!" I shouted horrified.

* * *

"Way to go Hikari," Sora groaned. "You ruined your motivational speech."

"I was hoping she wouldn't dwell on that part," Hikari said. "I wanted her to know that no matter what they thought, only her and Ken could know what was right for them."

"You could have led with that then," Koushiro suggested.

"Next time I'm in need of a motivational marital speech, I'll keep that in mind," she said dryly.

Kurayami cleared her throat and looked at her pointedly.

"Oh ha, ha," Hikari said before giggling. She was finally loosening up. She was understanding the point of this whole story. I couldn't help but continue with renewed excitement.

* * *

"Get out there," Momoe said loudly, cutting off my next panicked outcry. "Show them whose boss. If you can fight monsters bent on taking over the world, you can sure as hell brave the vicious words of the old gossips waiting in the ball room. They don't think that you and Ken will make it as a couple, but they don't know you. Not like I do. And if they knew just what kind of powerful best friends you two kept with you, they wouldn't be so loose lipped. They think that by running away you've already thrown in the towel. Are you really going to let those losers we call family destroy your potential happiness?"

"No," I said firmly, feeling the positive energy coursing through my veins. "No I'm not. I'm going to go in there and dance with my _husband_ and I don't care what they say, because I'm his, and he's mine, and they're all alone and old and annoying."

"That's not entirely true," Hikari pointed out. "But I like the enthusiasm."

I pulled the bathroom door open, and fixed a grin on my face. Momoe and Hikari pulled me into a quick hug, but had to let go just as fast, because I was on a mission…and this mission was for my first dance as a married woman.

It was so fun to think of it. I was married now. I wasn't an Inoue, I was an _Ichijouji_. I'd been thinking about it for the entire year leading up to the wedding. But now that it had happened, it was entirely surreal. I never could have imagined it to feel so good, to know that my name alone helped to express my love to Ken, and my devotion to him.

I opened the doors rather dramatically, my head held high, just as Momoe suggested…but everyone stopped moving the second the door burst open. Even Yamato stopped, causing my entrance to be met with absolute silence. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so brave. I forced myself to swallow my growing nervous fear, and walked as evenly as I could toward my new husband. Ken was talking to his mother, who seemed to be fretting over something.

"There you are dear," she said as I got close. "I was so worried. You don't listen to these foolish people okay?"

Oh. She'd been fretting over _me._

I started to feel really bad for running off. One person that wasn't my friend actually supported our union. And that person was Ken's _mother_. The most important person in his life. My own parents couldn't be bothered, but there was something that made me happy when she accepted me so readily.

"You're _my_ daughter now," she continued, making me struggle not to cry. "They can deal with me, and leave you be. I helped take out Wisemon you know. I'd like to see them _try_ to get one over on me."

Ken and I both laughed at the idea. His mother was the sweetest, most gentle woman in the entire world. Even when she was threatening all of our guests like that, it didn't seem like she could really do anything about it.

"Thank you," I told her sincerely. "But I'm going to have to steal my husband away now. We've got a first dance to get on with."

"Oh, I'll go get my camera then," she said happily, walking off with an excited bounce in her step.

"Ready for this?" Ken asked holding his hand out for me. I took it with as much grace as I could, and led _him_ to the dance floor before he could lead me.

"I was born ready," I told him. In the corner of my eye, I could see Momoe and Hikari talking with Yamato, getting him ready to play our song. I put my left hand on Ken's shoulder, and let him take my right into his own. He pulled me really close with the hand on my waist, and we were ready to dance.

But Yamato was shaking his head. I almost panicked—and would have if Ken hadn't been holding me so closely. He didn't know our song. I _knew_ we should have asked the church's choir to be our band, but Ken had been so happy with Yamato as a choice…

Momoe and Hikari were motioning frantically for him to play something, _anything_, while Ken and I looked kind of foolish, standing in a dancing position for such a long time without actually dancing.

Familiar chords filled the air. It started out soft and nice, but I knew it wasn't going to last. It was a rock song, The Teenage Wolves' most popular rock song. I sighed. It wasn't the soft, romantic song Ken and I had chosen, but I wasn't going to let that get me down, because with Ken's arms around me, I didn't care about how wrong the music really was. We were dancing to our own beat, swaying slowly back and forth.

* * *

"That's so sweet," Hikari cooed, looking thankfully relaxed. I was afraid my horror stories would make her fret again.

"No," Emiko said faking a yawn. "It's boring. I want to hear about more stuff getting destroyed."

"Emiko!" Jou hissed.

"But dad…" Emiko whined. "I was promised mayhem and disaster when we started this thing."

"And you've got it," Koushiro pointed out.

"Not enough," she said with a sigh.

"As it just so happens," I said. "Something else will happen."

"Yes!" Emiko cheered happily.

* * *

Everything was falling into place. So the music was wrong, and we didn't get to eat because _someone_ decided it would be fun to throw it at each other. All of my guests were covered with the discarded food, and no one seemed to _want_ this to happen, but I was happy for the second time that day—the first being during the ceremony.

"Mind if we cut in?" Hikari and Iori asked loudly. I looked over at my bridesmaid and Ken's groomsman and shrugged. Might as well, right? Momoe and Daisuke were, as part of the wedding party, dancing to our left. I turned to Iori and let him take my waist—which he did…but it was awkwardly. It was as if he was scared to touch me now that I was a married woman. It made me smile.

"Where's Noriko?" I teased. He'd had a single disastrous date with her, and never spoken of her again. It was a long running joke to us about his 'secret romance' with her.

"I'm not dating Noriko," he said with a light glare.

"And why didn't you bring a date?" I said lightly.

"Just because I don't have a date doesn't mean I'm secretly dating Noriko, and was too ashamed to bring her. I asked Natsuni actually," he said. "But her mom had decided that this weekend was the perfect time to teach her how to knit. A good housewife can do that you know?"

"She's still getting lessons?" I asked with a wince.

"Every week," he said rolling his eyes.

"It's too bad she couldn't be here, it would've been nice to have someone else on my side," I said with a sigh.

"She sends her congratulations," he offered.

"My turn!" Daisuke shouted, cutting off whatever response I was going to give. "Move aside buddy, the bride's all mine."

I had to roll my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Don't want to dance with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"She can wait, I'm only going to get one chance with the bride," he said with a laugh. "You've got men lining up to dance with you. There's Taichi and Jou and all of our friends, I'm sure Mimi wouldn't mind a dance, even Iori's grandpa. And you're brother, and Ken's dad."

I saw what he was doing. He was listing the people happy to be there. And as his list grew and grew, I was very glad that he did.

I looked over the others that were dancing to Yamato's band's music. Jou had Emiko in his arms, and was swaying with Momoe, much to the baby's delight. Michael was with Tatum enjoying their relatively new relationship without drama. Willis spun Hikari in circles while Ken started dancing with his mother. Taichi was dancing with Sora awkwardly, I thought it was weird, but didn't bother to question it. She was determined to come out of the breakup on top. Takeru was sitting at one of the tables at the edge of the room. He was scribbling notes down furiously, while actively _not_ looking at the dance floor. Mimi was happy again, actually smiling as Koushiro spun her around the dance floor near the tall candelabra. I was glad she wasn't angry anymore. I didn't understand where the anger came from—or her sudden desire to marry me—but I was glad it was gone. Her long curls, held perfectly in place thanks to copious amounts of hairspray were flying out with each turn. She twirled herself away from him, still holding his hand, ready to spin back in…but a single one of her long curls brushed itself with the flame of one of the candles. Her hair went up in flames immediately thanks to the hairspray.

"Ahh!" she shrieked. Koushiro stared in horror. "My hair!"

She knocked the candelabra over in her frantic movements, and it set the wall drapery on fire, which was spreading quickly, making its way to the ceiling drapes.

* * *

"Don't you just have the best of luck?" Emiko asked with a happy giggling. She truly was a troublemaker.

"Something like that," I told her dryly.

* * *

Michael came running over with a fire extinguisher, spraying large amounts of the white foam at Mimi's hair. She fell to the ground in defeat, soaked in the strange foam, and crying loudly. Michael didn't have time to put out the fire on the walls, before the sprinkler system when off.

Water sprayed all over everything, soaking all the guests, ruining my hair, making my makeup run. I could _feel_ everyone's eyes on me as they waited with baited breath for the dragon to start breathing fire, but as I stood there, hair plastered to my face and dripping with water, I couldn't help but _laugh_.

Hikari pulled her camera out, immediately snapping a picture of me.

* * *

"You know," I said finishing the tale. "That's the picture we put on the cover of our wedding album. Not one of the posed pictures, but the picture where we were soaking wet, I'm laughing and Ken's standing beside me looking afraid of a big yelling fit."

"Really?" Hikari asked unsure.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "You're going out there and marrying the guy of your dreams. That's all that's going to matter after today, _that's_ the memory you're going to look back on with a smile. And if something goes wrong today, you are going to care the moment you say your vows. You're going to be together."

Hikari nodded. "You're right. Of course you're right. I'm being silly."

"We should head down before he thinks the bride got cold feet," Jou suggested.

Hikari hastily grabbed her bouquet. "We can't have that."

There was some scattered laughter at her sudden enthusiasm, but we followed her downstairs anyway.

"There you are," Mimi cried, hugging Koushiro immediately. "Where are my shoes? I was so sure you'd forgotten me."

He kissed her forehead. "That's no possible."

Jou bended down and kissed Emiko's forehead as well. "You be good. I'll be taking pictures of you, so smile for the camera okay?"

"Fine daddy," she said, though I could tell she was pleased by the idea of a photo-op. She watched as her father and Koushiro snuck into the pews, causing everyone to think that the wedding was starting. It was rather funny watching the two of them flush and stammer at the attention.

"Stop it," Emiko ordered. For a moment I thought she was talking to me, but then I saw the little three year old boy that was tugging on her dress, and trying to get her flower petals too. "Haruki, stop!"

"Haruki, darling," Kurayami said firmly. "That isn't nice. Stop and apologize."

"Yes mommy," he said grumpily, running his hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already was. "Sorry."

Emiko looked pleased. She looked even more pleased when the music started up, and she got to start walking in, throwing petals everywhere. Haruki looked at the petals longingly—like he'd love to be throwing things too—and followed after her sullenly dragging his pillow on the floor behind him. It didn't even have the rings on it, because he kept trying to eat them. But there were some fake loops that Sora had sewn to the pillow to make him feel better.

Mimi took her turn next, keeping one hand on her pregnant belly, and the other held her bouquet in front of her. Sora gracefully walked in behind her, making me feel like a farmer out to get the cows in comparison when I had to follow her out.

I heard the guests gasp, and knew that Kurayami and Hikari were now walking behind me.

Walking down the aisle again made me remember my trip down, more so than the story telling did. I remembered the feeling of joy but slight nervousness as I walked out to meet Ken those nine years ago. The pleasant surprise I felt when his eyes could not move from me as I walked up to meet him.

And I just knew that Hikari felt the same way about the blonde haired, blue eyed man waiting for _her_.


End file.
